


emptiness

by white_petals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack and Angst, Harry Potter is Mentioned, Hufflepuff Min Yoongi, M/M, Ravenclaw Jeon Jungkook, a messy mix of both tbh, dumbledore cedric voldemort and namjoon are mentioned too, i have no idea where this story even came from in my brain, i'm not even sure myself, mentions of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_petals/pseuds/white_petals
Summary: Yoongi finds Jeongguk wandering around in the corridors at night when he should have taken the hogwarts express days ago.





	emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> this is a messy mix of crack and depressing content, idek;
> 
> i’ve always wanted to send shade to the hogwarts houses clichés, this explains the beginning; couldn’t help it.
> 
> nothing transcendent about the writing here, it’s pretty dull – i should probably apologise for that – i desperately needed to make myself write something.
> 
> look out for mentions of domestic abuse, it's nothing too graphic though.

It’s only at the end of his fifth year that Yoongi expects the entirety of his house to riot. Hufflepuffs are usually the cAlMeSt oNes, the ones who are nIcE aNd wHo nEvEr gEt iNtO tRoUbLe – at least Yoongi thinks it’s the image they give. 

It’s definitely not who they are in the sanctity of their common room located right next to the kitchens.

And it’s definitely not who they are right now after Dumbledore has just announced that all exams have been cancelled because Harry Potter defeated a giant snake in a secret bathroom by speaking parseltongue and having broken all the rules implemented at school.

Yoongi decides that all the stereotypes around the different houses in Hogwarts are getting even older and more stupid:

maybe he hates Harry Potter a little now that his O.W.L.s have been cancelled;

maybe all snakes don’t belong in Slytherin.

Maybe people will see that now.

 

 

*

 

 

Obviously, it turns out that exams – when it comes to O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s – aren’t cancelled but postponed, and Yoongi likes to think that it’s even worse, even though it isn’t. 

This is how fifth and seventh year students end up stuck in the castle for at least ten extra days while the others go home and while Dumbledore probably sips tea in his office. _Calmly_. Yoongi tries to stay positive and thinks that at least the headmaster didn’t launch a free giveaway of shout-outs and house points to Gryffindor, but that’s until he opens his textbooks and realises the amount of studying that still has to be done.

He never studies in the common room too much and often chooses to wander around, sits in random places when people aren’t around, which is very convenient knowing that there are only a bunch of students present in the castle at this point.

 

 

*

 

 

The first time Yoongi meets Jeongguk, it happens long after the sun sets when his astronomy exam ends. He’s the last one to leave the tower, the corridors are mostly empty – that’s what Yoongi thinks until he spots a small figure standing at the end of a random hallway.

Yoongi freezes, because the person is way too small, way too careful, and radiates that pointed feeling of awareness that they shouldn’t be here in the castle at this time of the night – not even at this time of the year.

He gets closer, then clears his throat. “Hey kid, having fun down there?” 

It startles said kid who quickly turns to face him and has the decency to blush. Caught red handed. Judging by his size and the way he just curls up on himself, waiting for the worst, Yoongi assumes he’s a first-year.

“What the hell are you doing here? You should have taken the train days ago, school is over.”

The kid raises his head slowly, there’s something defiant in his eyes. It surprises Yoongi.

“So what? You’re not a prefect.”

Yoongi snorts at that in disbelief. “Excuse me?”

“You’re not a prefect, you can’t tell me what to do.”

There’s a pause.

“This is serious, kid! You’re not supposed to be here. You’re supposed to be at home trying on your first broom under supervision, or whatever–”

The kid snorts back at him, and it irritates Yoongi, but for some reason, he can’t help but feel some sort of fascination towards him. “Trying on my first broom?” the young boy interjects. “Who do you think I am, a baby? I’ve tried on my first broom years ago.”

Yoongi hates the fact that they both just stand there, facing each other in the middle of the night as if this were the most casual situation in the world. Then again, this is Hogwarts, Harry Potter has defeated a Basilisk and exams have been postponed, ensuring a generation of failing witches, wizards and non-binary magical beings, trapped in another stressful and desperate exam cycle. Finding out that a first-year student has missed the Hogwarts express for whatever reason shouldn’t even surprise him.

“How come you’re still here and nobody’s been looking for you?” Yoongi asks.

The kid laughs an empty laugh, and there’s something in his eyes that fades out, something that Yoongi cannot understand quite yet. He opens his mouth, ready to say something, but he closes it, thinks better of it, chooses to say something else instead, “that can’t happen unless you get caught.”

There’s no trace of defiance in his voice. Just that something empty again, and Yoongi’s previous irritation disappears completely. But he doesn’t let it show. “I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart,” he says pointing at his badge.

For once, the boy is smart enough not to reply with another short comeback.

“I can’t let you walk around like that. You’ll have to go back home to your family eventually.”

 

The boy remains silent. He lowers his gaze. _So small_ , Yoongi thinks again. Then he looks back at Yoongi. “Promise me you won’t tell them,” he pleads. _His voice is small, too._

 

Yoongi doesn’t say anything for a while.

 

  

Then, “you should just go back to your dormitory, kid.”

 

 

*

 

 

The next day, Yoongi hears that Dumbledore has taken a portkey with Jeongguk to make sure he’s getting back home safely.

 

 

*

 

 

Nothing about the encounter is mentioned again. Yoongi and Jeongguk rarely even cross paths in the corridors the following year and the year after that – in all honesty, Yoongi isn’t even sure he remembers the kid.

 

 

*

 

 

But one night Yoongi sees him again. It’s late, and if any teacher were to find students out in the corridors at this hour, they would certainly lose house points. In times like this it’s hard to sneak out, and even harder to keep quiet when one is clearly drunk.

That night, it’s the case for Jeongguk. The boy can barely put one foot after the other, and trying to come up with an answer clever enough to walk into the Ravenclaw common room seems like the hardest challenge of all time. But Jeongguk has always loved to be challenged.

Yoongi only sees the scene from afar, when his friend is begging for him to just get back to the kitchen floor and get some sleep. But Yoongi is too absorbed by the sight of Jeongguk with wide eyes and an annoyed expression written on his face; it’s a wonder his legs keep him steady with the amount of alcohol that must be in his system at this point.

The eagle asks Jeongguk “where does everything start?”

Jeongguk sighs loudly, then; he frowns, looking confused, takes a step back and rolls his eyes. 

He goes for “in the heterosexual vagina.”

  

That night, Yoongi can barely contain his laughter, and for the first time he wonders what that kid’s name is, and maybe – just maybe – what he likes to drink after curfew, and if he’d like to tag along with him next time, staring at the stars up in the astronomy tower where he just came from.

That night, Yoongi wishes he could ask him why he felt like drinking so much at thirteen years old.

 

Why his eyes and his voice were empty again.

 

 

*

 

 

The following morning, Namjoon scolds Jeongguk for half an hour as he goes into a full rant about intersectional feminism, about how _trans men have a vagina too, Jeongguk, it’s not that simple._

_(I was drunk, hyung!)_

 

 

*

 

 

After Yoongi leaves Hogwarts, he starts working for the ministry as a trainee. He’s not sure where he stands when it comes to he-who-must-not-be-named’s potential return. He still holds a stupid grudge against Harry Potter and he hates thinking that Harry Potter became the reason he and Jeongguk met. Hates thinking about the fact that Yoongi was the one to find Jeongguk, to alert the teachers, to be the guy that turned Jeongguk over and made him go back home. He often wonders if Jeongguk hates him for that, if they never saw each other again because he was purposely avoiding him. 

He doesn’t want to believe in Dumbledore and doesn’t want to listen to Harry Potter, but he can’t get the look that the latter had out of his head, desperately holding onto Cedric Diggory’s corpse – cannot help but compare it to Jeongguk’s lost, sorrowful expression. Because there’s something _there_ and Yoongi can’t put his finger on it, doesn’t even know why the two are comparable, but he decides that trying to get rid of the evil in this world isn’t heroic, it just happens to be necessary.

 

 

*

 

 

There’s a case two years later. Yoongi has arrested more death eaters than he thought was ever possible, keeps trying to find the ones that went into hiding after Voldemort’s return.

For some reason, this case seems different.

It’s a family. The ministry has arrested them the day before. Both parents are death eaters – they used to be Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students, not that it matters, but it does on a scale that goes beyond this excuse of a story.

They have a son that has yet to be interrogated, and they found him unconscious from having received the cruciatus curse too many times in a row. That’s what’s written on the file.

 

Yoongi stops at the name: _Jeon Jeongguk. Ravenclaw. Just finished his fifth year._

 

He stops again and tries to shake off the sinking feeling in his chest.

 

 

But he knows, he just knows who’s waiting for him in the next room.

 

 

*

 

 

Jeongguk is wearing his hoodie like a shield on the opposite side of the interrogation room.

“I never asked your name,” Yoongi hears himself saying.

“So what, you’re some kind of detective now?” Jeongguk asks.

But there’s no coldness in his voice, it’s extremely soft, almost shy and warm – Yoongi can see the ghost of a smile in his words, as if his own presence were reassuring to Jeongguk.

“How much did they hurt you?” Yoongi asks.

Jeongguk shifts in his seat. “I don’t want your pity, hyung.”

“That’s not it.”

“Then why d’you want to know?” 

Yoongi almost laughs at that – he wants to, he doesn’t. Jeongguk isn’t the kid he first saw in the corridor all these years ago. He’s grown, he’s probably taller than Yoongi, though that’s one thing he’ll never admit to himself. His voice is different – can reach something deep within Yoongi.

But Jeongguk is still Jeongguk.

 

_How much did they hurt you when I sent you back home_ is what Yoongi wanted to ask.

_I’m sorry I didn’t know back then_ is what he wants to tell him.

 

Says “show me how much they hurt you today,” and grabs a notepad for effect, pretends he’s doing his job right, because for now that’s all he has left. “When you’re ready, please.”

 

 

Jeongguk takes off the hood. Yoongi can see the emptiness again;

  

so many more atrocities everywhere else.

 

 

 

Jeongguk doesn’t say anything when Yoongi never writes anything down in the notepad – pretends not to notice as Yoongi just uses it to keep his shaking fingers busy.

 

Doesn’t really realise when the tears leave his eyes and just lets Yoongi sit closer to him.

 

 

*

 

 

“And what’s _your_ name, hyung?”

 

 

*

 

 

The next time Yoongi sees Jeongguk is during the Battle of Hogwarts. They just happen to randomly bump into each other – nothing is different from their previous encounters, no surprise, a few words spoken – whispered when they’re close enough, a bit breathless from the spells flying all around – and it’s as if it had always been like that, like duelling together was something they had always done.

“I knew you’d be here,” Yoongi says once the coast is clear and they’re alone. “You always end up in places you’re not supposed to be.”

A beat. 

“The astronomy tower is on fire.”

Yoongi doesn’t reply – doesn’t ask how Jeongguk knows that this place somehow matters to him more than others. He doesn’t mention how – as cheesy as it sounds – the small glimmer in Jeongguk’s eyes, the one that has replaced the emptiness, reminds him of the constellations he used to see from up there.

“It’s okay,” because maybe it is, “I knew I’d end up lighting it up anyway.” 

Jeongguk doesn’t react – cannot understand quite yet – then smiles a sincere smile.

  

The scars are still there on his face, his hands, probably on others parts of his body that Jeongguk always covers up.

But at least the both of them are alive, Yoongi thinks.

  

There’s no emptiness, just a bit of fear, a lot of determination, a small truth untold in the air between them.

 

 

“So, what now?” Jeongguk says eventually.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [mayhaps i just made myself a twitter account](https://twitter.com/white_petaIs)
> 
> it's my first try here, constructive feedback is always appreciated so that i can improve myself!
> 
> hopefully i'll write more in the future, i just really wanted to try this out, see how it goes. these two have something that i find really easy to understand, but which is truly hard to show and to put into words.


End file.
